Celebrations
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Takes place after Mario Kart Double Dash.


_**Celebrations**_

_**Takes place at the end of Mario Kart Double Dash.**_

After Mario and Luigi had won the All Cup Tour in Mirror Mode, they go to the awards ceremony where Piantas were cheering for them.

The three winning teams had green leis. Alongside Mario and Luigi, there were two other winning teams: Peach and Daisy and Bowser and Bowser Jr.. They then had a party at the ceremony and it was the best moment of their lives.

Even the racers who got lower than 3rd place was there.

After the party is over, they then have a chat at Mario Circuit, with the Parade Kart.

Mario was talking to Peach.

"So I was like: "**OH, MY GOSH, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? ! ? ! ? !"** And then, the blue shell just got away from us, and it hit Bowser instead, and he flew up into space." Mario laughed.

Peach giggled.

Meanwhile, King Boo was talking to Wario and Waluigi.

"It was cheating, I know, but it's quite useful. You should've seen it! Bowser and Donkey Kong were getting so close to me and Petey, and then: "**RAH!**" I scared 'em off! *laughs* "

"Clever move, King Boo!" Wario laughed.

"I wish I was a super-scary king of ghosts." Waluigi said, blushing.

Meanwhile, Toadette wanted to get off of one of the Parade Kart's winner stands, but she was scared.

"I'm scared...What if I get hurt?" Toadette said, scared.

"Don't worry, I got you." Yoshi said, holding Toadette.

"Thanks, Yo." Toadette said.

"Anytime." Yoshi said with a smile.

Luigi was then talking to Daisy.

"I swear, I wanna do that again. Winning that invitation was the best thing that ever happened to me. Thank Mario for giving us such a fun time." Luigi said.

"I know, right?" Daisy said.

"Yeah." Luigi said.

"I agree with you!" Toad said.

"Me too." Birdo said.

Petey Piranha was talking to Koopa and Paratroopa.

"It was fun, even for a plant with limbs! *chuckles*" Petey said.

"I know, right? I was shell-shocked! Get it? *laughs*" Koopa said.

"Yeah. *chuckles*" Petey said.

"What was awesome is when our kart got hit, and we flew out of it, and Koopa was falling to his doom. I saved him. Thanks to my wings." Paratroopa looked at his wings proudly, and then back to Petey.

Bowser was talking to Donkey Kong.

"That's a big family you got there." Bowser said.

"And the only one with monkeys." DK said.

Donkey Kong then showed Diddy to Bowser.

"Meet Diddy. He's probably my favorite relative. He's my nephew." DK said.

"I see. Does he live in your shadow or something?" Bowser said.

"Sort of." DK said.

"I like using my popguns and rocketbarrels more, considering that they're more fun." Diddy said.

"I have a favorite relative too." Bowser said.

"Really? I'd like to meet him." DK said.

"Here he is." Bowser said.

He grabbed Bowser Jr. in his arms.

"I'd like you to meet...Junior." Bowser said.

"Aw, he's cute." DK said.

"Everyone says that to me." Junior said.

Bowser chuckled.

"Does he live in your shadow?" DK said.

"Yes. He even made a drawing on his bib to make him more scary. *chuckles*" Bowser said with a smile.

"Man...He must really like you." DK said.

"Yep." Bowser said.

Bowser placed Junior on one of the winner stands of the Parade Kart. Junior was waiting to attack Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, the sons of Mario, Peach, Luigi and Daisy.

Baby Luigi was trying to get up on the kart with Baby Mario.

"How can you get up like that if I can't?" Baby Luigi said.

"It takes some skill." Baby Mario said.

Bowser Jr. leapt at the Baby Mario Bros., but hurt himself. The Baby Mario Bros. weren't caught, but they did notice Junior.

"Huh?" Baby Mario said.

Bowser Jr. whimpered, and then started to cry.

"Aw, Junior! Ohh..." Bowser hugged Junior. He looked to see any injuries on Junior. Other than small bruises, Junior was unharmed.

Peach noticed him, and gasped.

"Aww, the poor baby..." Peach said.

"Are you okay?" Bowser said.

"*sniff* *sniff* I'm okay..." Junior said.

Bowser hugged Junior.

Later, Junior stopped crying.

"At least he didn't STAB himself on the sides of the winner stands." Bowser said.

"Yeah. But that's all behind us." Mario said with a smile.

"He's getting bigger fast. He's getting so big, I won't allow him to grow any bigger." Bowser said.

"Hey, it isn't his fault." Mario said playfully.

Bowser chuckled.

"But still, this was a awesome idea." Bowser said.

"I know, right?" Mario said.

"Yeah." Bowser said.

You know, I'd have to agree with that.

**_THE END_**


End file.
